Alfhild Osgar
1/2 |birthdate= |birthplace=Winter Forests of |gender= Female |age= |blood type= AB |education= Naturalist Education |hair color= Ink |eye color= Caribbean Blue |vision= 30/15 |skin tone= Pale |height= 195.58 cm (6'5 ft.) |weight= 86.18 kg (190 lbs.) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Navy |guild mark location= Right Shoulder |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Under Wonder |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= White Faction |previous team= |base of operations= Under Wonder headquarters |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= Under Wonder Alexandria McGee |enemies= |relatives= Elfleda Osgar (Mother) |magic= Dispel Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= Eadwig (lit. "Wealth and Fortune of War") |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} is a fairly young mage that is apart of the White Faction of the Under Wonder guild. One of its stronger members, she seeks to build on her guild's unique reputation, particularly their relationship with the Magic Council. Notably, she sees their guild's complex relationship with the governmental body as an asset, glad that they cannot be ignored with their acts of good roughly equal to their more treacherous acts. A well balanced coin that lends itself to amorality, not that she cares for the notion of good or evil. Her sole ambition is power, and she sees this eclectic group as the key to such an end, given their aptitude for frustrating the Magic Council on a regular basis. It was later revealed that Alfhild is in fact the first-born daughter of Elfleda Osgar, a powerful immortal elf that resides in the winter forests of . Thus Alfhild exists as a half-blood of noble lineage, having spent the majority of her adolescence in such a frigid environment alongside other elfs. Notably, she was one of a few "impure" elves; such a factor coupled with her strongly human appearance proved the key that would cause her to abandon her home, feeling out of place in such an atmosphere. For even among the intermixed she lacked a complete set of differentiating traits. Its for this reason that Alf considers Under Wonder her place of residence, one that she seeks to protect, exemplifying a selflessness that appeared lacking in her original motives. Having sought power and independence before finding a home that welcomed the misfits of the world. Appearance Likely the result of Alfhild's elven lineage, she is shown to be far taller than the average human woman, standing at a stately 6'5. Thus she dwarfs many of her female contemporaries and even some male ones, allowing her a view of the world that many are unaccustomed to. Unlike her mother, the woman's hair is shown to be black as ink and a representation of the darkest night. Originally she wore it parted to her left, growing it out to about mid-back while letting it flow freely. Her face is shown to be rather heart-shaped while her ears are rounded, denoting her human ancestry. Matching with full lips inherited from her mother are Caribbean Blue eyes, sharp in their intuition and judgment of others yet enchanting nonetheless. They too are from the elder Osgar. Her frame is shown to be slender yet lithe, the result of having spent most of her time among her battle loving kin. Alf claims that she learned to hold a sword before she could talk, hinting at how deeply engrained such a standard was. Thus it is only expected that she has the beloved armament strapped to her side at all times, though in this case it is a longsword by the name of Eadwig. Despite grueling training and development of a wiry muscle mass, Alfhild still possesses a womanly frame, with well-developed breasts tucked firmly beneath a midnight blouse the extends to about her thighs. It meets a crimson cloak that trails away from the woman, revealing boots that extend to just below her hips, leaving a sliver of skin bare to the world. Over the blouse lies the top half of the aforementioned cloak, with a stylized high collar. Her skin is noted to be rather pale, unsurprising given her origins in Iceberg. Since joining Under Wonder however, Alfhild's appearance has undergone some notable changes. In particular, she cut her hair, trimming it to her shoulder blades. No longer is it twisted to one side but instead it cascades down her back. Either side of her face is framed by bangs that reach just below her cheeks, fanning out gently to her shoulders. Notably, her piercing azure gaze has only increased in its intensity, no longer shadowed by such waves of hair. Alf's choice of attire changed as well, choosing to wear an arm guard around her left appendage along with neck, and shoulder guards. Underneath a deep violet dress can be found, one that opens slightly to reveal her the skin below her collarbone and the top of her bosom. Surprisingly, the bottom half of her clothing remains largely unchanged, the only exception being the addition of similar albeit less dense armor added to the boots that she typically wears. Additionally, she gained the guild mark on her outer thigh, denoting her affiliation with the Independent Guild. Given her affinity for dark colors, it was only fitting the mark was navy. Interestingly, she appears to be less brooding then in past times; originally she was prone to the aloofness, adopting an Ice Queen mantra as she refused to let any of her guild mates close to her, remaining essentially a loner. Nevertheless, Alfhild will occasionally crack a dry smile, though people have noted that she has a ways to go before it looks natural on her. In particular, some have argued that she could be a beautiful woman if she simply wasn't so frosty. Alas, the term striking is a more apt description for the woman, her presence instantly memorable to those who interact with her. Personality Much like her battle-loving kin, Alfhild has an affinity for the art of warfare that tends to carry over into her day to day lifer. She is prone to using terminology that pertains to defeating others, such as obliteration, extermination, vanquishing, etc. Likewise she is shown to be considerably aloof, rarely associating with her fellow guildmates unless it was absolutely. In particular she is shown to be stubbornly independent, never asking for help unless it is absolutely necessary for her task. This disposition largely stems from her time with her mother. As one of the few half-bloods residing, further distinguished by her heavily human appearance, she was constantly scrutinized and ridiculed by her peers. Though some was evaded by her relations to the sovereign of their domain, she was nevertheless expected to be weak, heavily dependent, and simply vulnerable. Hence Alfhild had to be stronger, more vicious, sharper and outdo her counterparts in every way possible just to earn their respect subsequently staving off greater isolation. Part of her hated being resigned to such affairs but saw it as the only means of escape. Notably this came at the expense of any developing social skills, leaving her to feign boredom and other acts that would cause individuals to leave her alone. It was this that concerned her Elfleda the most, prompting her mother to send Alfhild away, noting that she was already strong enough to survive out in the great unknown. For she wanted her to have meaningful relationships as opposed to the haphazard rivalry/enmity Alfhild currently enjoyed (or more appropriately despised). Hence Alf left, never stopping as she sought something better. History Abilities Dispel Magic (解除魔法, Kaijo Mahō): Is a rather useful magic inherited from Alfhild's mother. As stated by the name, it is caster type primarily utilized for annulling a target's magic abilities, albeit temporarily. As noted by Alfhild, the potency of the attribute as well as its duration rely solely on the skill of the user. Given her exceptional prowess as one of the White Faction's strongest members, it should be noted that her variation can last several minutes (roughly 30 minutes tops) as opposed to the mere seconds or single frame of other users. Particularly, her variant is described to have a smothering effect, as if the adversary was coated in a substance that inflicted harm on them. Others liken it to a blockade, as she temporarily barricades the rest of their body from the the magic reservoir. Nevertheless, she is proficient in this aspect, capable of nullifying any magic type without fail. Though Alf notes a variation in the effect of such magic on the opposing form, recognizing it to be weaker against and Lost Magic largely due to the magnitude of their power and longevity in the grand scheme of magic history. Put simply, the power of such primordial types are shown to eventually override their annulment at a far quicker rate then other types. Besides using this to effect individuals, she can also freely manipulate it for the sake of attacking constructs and counteroffensives, wielding it in a manner similar to nullifying magic. However, Alfhild admits that her usage of Dispel pales in comparison to her mother's, whose prowess with this magic type has no equal. She estimates that its power is great enough to challenge the very gods and original magic, serving as a seal that has magnificent blocking qualities. Alas this is the level Alfhild aims for at some point in the future, eyeing a place among the Black Faction and the advancement of her own and the guild's interests. Category:Elf Category:Human Category:Iceberg Resident